1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spacing block and more particularly pertains to a kit for increasing gas milage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spacer plates is known in the prior art. More specifically, spacer plates heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of spacer plates are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,507 to Volira discloses a mixing valve for a fual fuel carburetor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,663 to Gaylord discloses an air fuel inlet device for an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,648 to Beldin discloses a vaporizing assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,306 to Abbott discloses a carburetor spacer plate with a vapor fuel inlet. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,899 to Gaylord discloses an air fuel inlet device for an internal combustion engine.
In this respect, the spacing block according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing gas milage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved spacing block which can be used for increasing gas milage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.